marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ann Nocenti (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Marvel Comics | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Marvel Comics Offices | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Assistant editor | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Shooter; Alan Weiss | First = Avengers #215 | HistoryText = Ann Nocenti was an employee for Marvel Comics, a comic book company that licensed the adventures of super-heroes to be adapted into comic books. She started her career as a secretary. It was while working this job that she first met Steve Rogers, secretly Captain America, who was seeking employment from Marvel as an artist. When he abruptly left to attend to Avengers business, the smitten Nocenti was led to believe she frightened him off. During the Assistant Editors' Month -a timeframe when most editors left for the San Diego conventions, leaving the assistant editors theoretically in charge-, Nocenti and other employees still in the New Yor office noticed that assistant editor Bob Harras was overwhelmed waiting for editor Ralph Macchio's call instead of enjoying and having lunch twice. She rallied Harras to take this chance, and indeed Harras explained how some things were to change. Then, Macchio phoned Harras and the later told all the employees that his new changes wouldn't be implemented. Ann was later promoted to the position of Assistant Editor. Not long after this promotion she was visited at the office by the Hulk who had come for advice on how to deal with his constant antagonist General Ross, who at the time had just betrayed his country. She was later present when the Thing showed up at the office to complain about John Byrne's portrayal of one of his recent battles that he considered embarrassing. She was also present when the Marvel Comics was visited by the Impossible Man who was searching for Stan Lee as part of his scavenger hunt. This led to the Impossible Man wrecking the office when the X-Men arrived to try and stop him. The following year, during the Assistant Editor's Month 1984, Nocenti received complete -but temporary- creative control over the series ''The New Defenders'' by absent chief Jim Shooter. In the privacy of her office, Nocenti mutated to the Super Editor, prompting gone characters to return, staging guest appearances and reprimanding freelancers for not meeting deadlines, leading to a shared success. Then production manager Danny Crespi knocked her door and reality came through, submerging the Super Editor into Nocenti's subconscious mind. A change remained, however: The logo in the cover, traditionally the face of several Defenders, was replaced by a caricature of Nocenti in the body of Angel. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Historical Figures